My last Hope
by Jorleph
Summary: Kyo gets more than he wanted when he decides to help his sibling leave a good Life style. Plus being a kick ass demon have the time.
1. Chapter 1

** First written piece hope you like it and more to come**

As blinding light was the first thing Kyo Miabu saw as he woke up from his sleep next was the mysterious lady standing in the door way. Jumping and grabbing Teneru "who the fuck are you" shouting as he drew his sword. The lady replied cheerfully " I am lady Akari who will be taking you and your siblings out for breakfast!" . Looking down Kyo realized that Antera and Basara were looking up at Akari with gleam, replacing the sword carefully and asking "How can I trust you that your going to feed us". "oh did I also mention new clothes and steady funds?" Akari asked and grabbing the two kids hands pulling them outside into her carriage. Kyo was in disbelief not knowing if he should cut off her head for touching his brother and sister or follow so they could be happy. He decided to follow but keeping Teneru close to him. As Kyo got into the carriage he realized there was three sets of close all according to size for the children and him. Wondering how she knew their sizes he gave a weird look at Akari. Akari seeing the look in his eye's and not wanting a confrontation she told Kyo " oh the clothes were just bought I asked your last employer if he knew your sizes and he told me." Kyo still confused decided to let it go and started changing removing the thick shirt and pants showing a muscular tan body. Akari couldn't help but seeing Kyo change and at first she was fine in till he stood revealing the whole body. Licking her lips and closing her legs trying to keep herself from showing her excitement she looked on. When Kyo finally got dressed Akari gave a little mew protesting the now dressed Kyo. Worrying something was wrong he looked at Akari, seeing the worried look Akari told Kyo everything's fine just a little problem with the other traffic. When another 15 minutes passed with Akari talking with Antera and Basara and learning more about the rough life style the children were living she was determined to get Kyo to work for her. As the carriage pulled up to the restaurant you could see the children's eye light up with excitement, not only being expensive but also known for the good food. Akari seeing their eye's light up was great she had them in her trap. Exiting the carriage and walking in with the children and getting sat down immediately she ordered enough food to sustain a whole clan. Akari let them eat and they did waited for the perfect time to confront Kyo

Seeing that Akari was no threat Kyo relaxed and let his siblings talk only intervening when things got too personal. Upon arriving at the restaurant he knew something was up but the talk of funds for his sibling and food he couldn't say what he was thinking just yet. Walking in and noticing how Akari was treated he knew his feelings were right. Once Antera and Basara were eating he noticed Akari staring lustfully at him, shifting a bit he hoped that she would notice how uncomfortable he felt. But she didn't change her stare. Akari in fact did see the shift but just could not help her knowing that he would be hers she had one last thing to do asking " Kyo could I see you privately for a moment" grabbing his hand she led him off into a bathroom. Now that his sibling were out of ear shout, she looked and said " do you love your sibling and be willing to do anything for them?" Knowing the answer Kyo replied firmly "yes". Squealing "great" unable to control herself Akari pulled out a contract, confused Kyo asked "what is that" replying as calmly as she could " oh just a contract for you to sign so you will work for me and keep your siblings well funded for whatever they want" not sure Kyo signed it and once he did he saw his mistake. When she rolled it up the last bit of writing on the back said Kouiku and he knew he was fucked. Deciding to keep his finding to himself and not letting his find out sibling he asked "can we not talk about this to Antera and Basara" replying quickly "Of course my enjei" looking disgusted Kyo silently walked back to the table. Seeing his brother distress Basara asked "what's wrong?", quickly realizing his mistake Kyo fixed it by saying to Antera and Basara "Lady Akari had agreed to take care of you guy's as long as I work for her." seeing their excitement he released his held up breath, Kyo relaxed in till Antera asked "what work" picking up the last bit of conversation when she reached the table Akari said "body guarding" looking incredulous at Akari Kyo saw a wink and heard her brother and sisters joy in their cheers he knew that Akari was going to be one bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter hope it has something for all**

Once Antera and Basara got their fill Akari decide it was time to leave and head for the Kouiku with Kyo and drop Antera and Basara off at an apartment far away from Kouiku. Once the kids were dropped off Akari decided it was time to start teaching Kyo who was master and who was enjei. Looking over at Kyo with her lustful eye's she told him to remove his clothes, refusing to Akari got up walked over and grabbed Kyo by the neck and forced his head down to the ground whispering in his ear "you don't decide what you do, I do, I am your master" giving him a quick knee to the head "and I told you to take your clothes off. Ripping his clothes off Akari got a full look at his body nice strong and young too. Not being able to control herself She picked Kyo up and looked at him and talking to him "first lesson, pleasuring with your tongue" seeing his eye's light up she quickly went down on him always talking to him where to lick on a women's body teasing him. As she felt him tense up as she started sucking on him she knew he was in for a long week. As she tarred to move her tongue around his balls and hum she could feel him trying not to cum but before she could react Kyo picked her up off of him placed her roughly on the seat and looked at her with those red eye's saying into her ear "let me show you how a toe master works." Ripping her dress right off of her body reveling her lushes breast and curves. As he started to feast on the new delight the was three knocks on the door. Reacting murderously Kyo kicked it open seeing a scum before him he grabbed Teneru and rammed him into a tree by the throat. Releasing him from the blade Kyo quickly got back in the carriage deciding it was not Akari's time yet.

Seeing the damage Kyo could inflict Akari decided it was best to stop the her lustful actions incase it was her next. But not realizing Kyo switched forms with out thought only for enjoyment she realized he wanted more. Moving to the corner of the carriage she opened her legs up inviting him to come back, and in one swift move Kyo pick Akari upped and entered her snatch. Not relenting he continued of for his own enjoyment in till he could not hold any longer. Feeling his member twitch Akari finally relaxed. As he sat down he realized the pain he caused and just laughed maniacally. And again speaking to her just a little bit from her ear "the only reason you live is for my siblings and my own fuck toy." Shivering slightly She hunched up and tried to relax from the brutal treatment she having. Again there was three knocks on the door and Kyo getting up decided it was time for an end for bandits and the asshat driver. Stepping out coolly he walked to the center of the bandit group saying "you have three seconds before I reak havoc down upon you guy's" the one who looked must scum and most be the leader stepped up into Kyo's faced and just laughed was the first one down. In a quick movement Kyo released teneru cut the arm and leg of the leader leaving him squirming on the ground. Next moving in a arching power he moved with grace slicing and stabbing in till al the heads of the rest were in the own pile and the limbs and parts were together. Finally thinking the leader had enough pain Kyo walked up grabbed the guy by the head and slowly started sawing at the neck line right between the two invertebrate. Releasing the head finally from the body he threw it up to the carriage driver and told him to "mount on a stick next to you and remember what happens next if we are stopped..


End file.
